metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spacetime Beam
Charged Spacetime Beam The following was submitted as its own article, though it really should have been part of this article and followed Wikitroid:POV Policy: "I have recently discovered how to do a charged space/time beam... it requires hex editing an unheadered rom to get instant charged shots (no charge beam just always fire charged shots) this is the hex edit as found on metroid construction 838D4 - 00 to 10 After modifing the rom with this edit you will find that the space/time beam will now fire super missles in a fassion very similar to the murder beam... i find this is more effective then the murder beam as you can fire more then 1 and they all do damage... a strange effect from this aoe damage is the ability to kill mother brain during or slightly before you have the hyper beam... thats right kids a method thats not the hyper beam to deal the final blow... in fact when i say before i mean straight after the metroid leaves mother brain starts taking real damage from the beam again and all you need is 2 to kill her while the screen is black... it also appears to be more controlled then the normal space time beam (instead of making you fall through the floor randomly or in certain rooms add scenery they all add scenery and also remove blocks in some cases ive activated the door glitch the second i fired the beam) i will continue to experiment with the beam... please note if you equip the charge beam and charge the shot before fireing it will still crash the game and murder beam will still crash if you dont charge... which leads me to believe there is a variable in the charge itself which is causing the crash/no-crash i credit myself as the discoverer of this glitch as i can not find anyone else with the same thing XD" -- XX Thedragonfiend Xx‎ Moved by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } on 02:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________ Yeah sorry about that XD just didnt think it was as relevent to the original qlitch due to the requirements here is a link to the rom file i used if anyone wants it (i modded it myself so if anyone wnats the other features removed feel free to ask) https://www.dropbox.com/s/6ta5rd64g1uywb8/Super%20Metroid-modded%20by%20thedragonfiend.smc features are as follows: Blue suit is retained if you let go of dash as long as you keep walking (has some features of the blue suit glitch but can fail to be retained if you jump with it) Shinespark lasts until you super jump (hit down then walk around until your ready havnt tested this fully) Always fire charged shots (this is the only required feature for the glitch) Rapid fire charged shots (makes it so that if you legitimately charge a shot the delay before you can start a new charge is reduced) XX Thedragonfiend Xx 02:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Virtual Console? Does this work on the virtual Console? Cause I did everything in the article (with the Samus ship room as the big room) Everything worked like it should've but after I saved and reset I had to delete the file cause every time I tried to load it I just got a black screen with the title theme playing.Pikmin theories (talk) 21:33, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Regaining missles? How do you get your missiles back? Cause when I collected missiles, I just got them back, but with the counter reset, so after I reclaimed missiles, It wouldn't let me get past the 5 missile limit, well until another expansion has been collected, but it still won't let me past that limit.Pikmin theories (talk) 01:04, September 14, 2016 (UTC)